


The Mage Chronicles

by Maximilinus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker drinking god i love women juice, Booker not realises mages don't age and freaking out, Booker not understanding magic, Booker/reader, F/M, Nile being booker's little sister, Riding, Sex Magic, Smut, booker getting horny from swear words, booker's poetry kink, marking booker down as scared and horny, y/n's french kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilinus/pseuds/Maximilinus
Summary: Booker in exile meets the rather boisterous and adventurous reader. She happens to be a mage. Read through this story of booker wandering and pondering through the magical world.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but I think this is tasty words

Nicole Josephine Leto Le Livre was born on the 10th of August 2020 to oneSebastien Le Livre and one Y/n L/n.

This isn’t just the story of how Sebastien’s estranged family came to meet her but how Sebastien met Nicole’s mother.

Sebastien Le Livre or Known as Booker had no knowledge of the magical world. 

No. He wasn’t a normal human being, he just lacked the knowledge. 

See he was part of a group of immortals that preferred to keep their sights on humans. Andy or Andromache the Scythian–the eldest immortal knew of the magical world but kept her found family out of it. You can imagine how pissed off the exiled Booker was when he found out that all the myths, monsters, and legends were true. 

Booker was currently in Brisbane, Australia. he happened to be there on a job from James Copley, Copley by the request of the youngest immortal-Nile Freeman had been giving jobs to Booker. These jobs were much smaller than the team got but y’know he was in a hundred-year exile can’t exactly expect him to defeat a whole fucking army by himself. 

The city was pretty crowded, it was around 6:00 pm on a Friday night, some uni students were running anxiously as they were late to their night classes, Adults were heading to bars to get their weekly dose of lets bitch about Brenda from marketing, and Booker was heading towards the cultural centre. Copley had told him that young adults had been going missing. No explanation on how they were going missing, no one had any idea how. And for a city that woke up onthe weekend there was no witness to what kind of trouble that was going on there. The victims however would return–dead, with two puncture wounds in the neck. 

  
Copley believed that there was some experimenting going on, perhaps it was something being conducted by the government or perhaps it was by a pharmaceutical company. Copley had been the opposite of descriptive with the details, all he knew was a large amount of these victims were tourists so it meant that it was harder to track down their family.   
Booker stood against a wall, watching people get off buses. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and waited, waited, waited. This wasn’t the first stakeout he’d been on but it didn’t make it any less boring. 

  
“You know those can kill you right?” A woman of about twenty-five piped up at him. She was pretty, she had blonde hair that was wavy and was wearing an Elton John shirt. 

  
Booker couldn’t help but giggle at the irony of that sentence, and he muttered out, “I’d like to see them try.”

  
“That’s very nihilist of you. You’ve been waiting here for a while haven’t you?” She said sweetly, twirling a finger into her hair, “Waiting for your girlfriend?” 

  
“Something like that.” Booker replied, his French accent now being much more evident, he looked down at his watch and analysed the woman recognising she was young. “You should probably get out of here, it’s a late night and the streets aren’t too kind.” 

“You could walk me? You seem pretty safe.” 

“I’d like to. but I’m still waiting.” Booker replied sighing, “Honestly I’d love to but I can’t.” 

She smirked and her eyes turned red, “You want come with me don’t you?” 

“I want to come with you.” Booker said. Unfortunately, Booker was overcome by enchantment and interest for this girl, he had no idea this woman and what she was going to do to him would change his life. 

  
“Then come with me.” She told him sweetly, grabbing his bicep. 

  
“I will come with you.” 

The girl took him up the bridge, whereby now it was late and people had no interest in walking, especially on a dark night like this. Also Shit hits the fan when it’s a Friday night, nothing is unexpected so when this woman threw him down on the ground and opened her mouth to revealing those grotesque and demoniacal fangs, and went down and sunk her teeth into her snack, well if there were any passersby they really passed by. 

  
“Ouch.” Booker giggled in a daze, “that hurt. Do it more.” 

“Hey vamp bitch.” 

  
The woman turned around, there standing was Y/N L/N.

Y/N L/N came from a totally different world to Booker, she was a mage and her task was to keep the supernatural world protected, whilst also protecting the human world from the supernatural world. Y/N wore black jeans, a red button up shirt with black skulls printed onto it, her arms were covered in tattoos, some quotes she liked and some monsters she had defeated were displayed.

  
“Ignis Pulso.” Y/N L/N said, waving her fingers into a pyramid shape, as she did this a purple flame flowed out of the palms of her hand, and shot straight at the Vampire’s head. Knocking her out.   
Y/N ran over to Booker. She did a quick check of his pulse. 

  
_Thank fuck_ , she thought, _it would have been much messier if she drained him_. 

  
“Oi dickhead.” Y/N shouted to the barely conscious man, “Oi!”

Without a second thought, Y/N slapped him on the face with harsh and loud THWACK!

  
Booker with in a second bolted upright, a reading mark painting his face.   
“OW!” He screeched, “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Do you want me to go alphabetically or chronologically?” 

  
“Shit.” He stood up, brushing himself off, “I’m supposed to be at the busway. People are going missing I was supposed to be doing a stakeout.” 

  
“Did a bad job of it then.” Y/N said with a lack of subtlety and softness in her voice. “Had to do your job for you.” 

  
Y/N pointed at the knocked out vampire, Booker stood up with a wide eyes and shock. 

  
“The woman...she was doing the kidnapping.” 

  
“Not a woman.” Y/N sighed, she figured she’d give him some sort of anti-memory spell, so she might as well tell him. It was a bit of a shame though. Y/N thought he was pretty cute, “A vampire.” 

Booker laughed at that, “Vampires don’t exis-” 

  
“Holy shit.” Y/N made grabby hands at his neck. The once pierced holes had sealed up, leaving nothing but a smooth shaven blood-stained neck.

  
“I can explain.” Booker said, having no idea how to explain his immortality to the weird girl who believed vampires existed. 

  
“I’m sure you can.” Y/N said with a smile, “but considering you showed me yours, I should probably show you mine.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of angst, a bit of mention of addictions

“So magic is real?” Booker asked as he tied the vampire to a chair. They were in Y/N’s apartment. It was a very messy apartment. A copley-esque murder board was stuck to the wall, books were covering the floor, and cans of energy drinks were flowing out of the rubbish bin, and onto the floor. 

“Yup.” Y/N replied searching the cupboards for food. “And you’ve been alive since napolean?” 

“Yeah but I suppose that’s not as weird for you.” Booker said, “Considering I had no idea... I just.” He licked his lips unsure what he wanted to say. 

“You thought you were the only one like you?” Y/N turned around facing Booker. 

“I’m not the only one like me.” Booker said, he decided it was time to not let the full contents of the cat out of the bag but at least a little bit of it, “I was exiled for betraying my friends.” 

“I hate it when that happens.” Y/N joked, Booker gave her a furrowed stare. Y/N’s face dropped, “Sorry that’s a horrible thing to have happened.”

“You make jokes when you’re uncomfortable don’t you?” 

“Yeah that’s the Aussie charm ain’t it?” Y/N replied, “you either make a joke or you push things down, down, down until you die.”

“Oh like the English.” Booker said, he got up after finishing the knotting of the vampire-chair contraption and went over to the wall to look at the murder board. 

“I mean that is the mother country isn’t it?” Y/N said. Her gaze fell onto Booker. She smacked her lips and pointed to the board“I’ve been tracking ‘em for a while. I still have yet to find the hive.” 

“The hive?” Booker turned to face Y/N. 

“Vampires are communal creatures,” she explained, she pointed at the photos of victims who had been taken. “That’s why some are dead quicker than others. Some of them go overboard with their snacking, whilst some very kindly bring humans home to share.”

“So you hunt down vampires for a living?” He eyes glistened for interest. 

“Well I don’t cuddle them that’s for sure.” Y/N replied, “Not just vampires. It’s a mages job to keep the preternatural world away from the human world.” 

“Doing a good job of it.” Booker recognised, “If you hadn’t my family would have found this world by now.” 

“Perhaps they have, and they just wanted to keep away from the weird and less wonderful world.” 

“You might be right.” Booker said, “I need to go tell Nile, the newest of us about what happened.” 

“I thought you said you were in exile.” 

“I- it’s complicated-” 

“I’m just fucking with you dickhead,” Y/N smiled, she flicked her head towards him, “Do what you have to do but maybe don’t mention the vampires.” 

“Nile. What do you know about vampires?” Booker stood on Y/N’s balcony, he had a great view of the river from there. The city lights created a sparkling silhouette upon the river.

“Excuse me?” her voice sounded through the phone. 

“So I met a girl-” 

“Aw that’s cute. Details now.” 

“Not like that.” Booker replied, “She has magic.”

“What the fuck.” Nile spluttered, “You mean like Harry Potter magic?” 

“Yeah I guess. She fights the supernatural. I think that’s why we’ve never come across it. apparently that’s what mages do.” 

“Oh.” Nile laughed, “So more on the hellblazer side.” 

“I do not get these references.” Booker wiped at his eyebrows, “Just try make something up for Copley.” 

Y/N opened the French doors, holding out two cups. Booker smiled, then remembered she annoyed him and rolled his eyes. 

“Bye Nile.” Booker exhaled, “I have got to go.” 

Booker hung up and placed the phone in his pocket. Y/N handed a cup to him. 

“This is vodka?” Booker pointed out. 

“I thought it could be a peace offering.” Y/N shrugged at him. 

He breathed and took the cup from her,“I’ll buy you a coffee some time.” 

“Aw are you asking me out, dick head.” Y/N teased, poking Booker. Booker tensed up, froze. 

“Petit Merdeaux, don’t fucking touch me.” Booker growled, Y/N in response flinched and scrunched her hands into fists, nails digging into skin. 

“I...” Y/N stuttered, “I...should check on the vamp.” 

Y/N didn’t go check on the vamp. In fact, she was doing a very good job of ignoring the screams coming from the vampire.   
Booker put a sock in the vampires mouth and wandered the apartment looking for Y/N.   
Y/N was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, cleaning the blood from the palms of her hand. Booker found her, and leaned against the door frame. 

“That looks like that hurt.” Booker said.

“It does.” she glared at him. 

“Sorry, Petit Merdeaux.” Booker replied, “I don’t like being touched. I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have, knobhead.” Her glare turned eyes, but then she simply smiled, “Apology accepted.” 

Booker sat down in front of her, he grabbed her hand a took the cotton ball she was using to dab at the tiny cuts on her palm and start dabbing. 

“Booker.” Y/N breathed, “sorry for poking.” 

“Apology accepte-” 

“HEY YOU FUCKING BITCH MAGE-” 

“We should probably deal with that vampire.” Booker said, there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Probably yeah.”


	3. Vamp Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at relationship building, so if they end up fucking by the end of this chapter that was an accident.

The old windmill should have been the first place she looked and y/n was beating herself up for not thinking about this place sooner.

instead, she thrusted fireballs at the vampire, overdosed the vampire with Booker's blood (she was going to do it herself, but Booker, acting like a gentleman insisted. I mean yes he was immortal but like not that she cared for him but vampires were her area of expertise so it seemed unfair on him but anyway). The vampire, after screaming for about six hours and almost turning into dust from too much blood and perhaps immortal blood wasn't great for an immortal being who only drank human blood, gave away the location.

The old windmill observatory near Wickham terrace. I mean really it should have been obvious there was a something malicious underneath it. it was one of the oldest buildings in the city - the undead always loves buildings that are just as hollow as them - that's something booker had told her anyway. 

y/n and Booker sat in the front of a blue ute, Booker was loading up his gun and y/n was eating cheazles. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Booker asked, he watched the public toilets - these were ones that had a huge out of order sign on them. The one's their vampire prisoner had said were the entrance to the nest. 

"I think you should search for their food banks. I'll distract them." y/n replied, licking cheese dust off her fingers, "I say food banks, but who puts food in a dungeon?" 

"The united states?" 

"Oi, dickhead." y/n laughed, "you're too pretty to be funny." 

"excuse me, petit merdeux?" 

"It's not your fault, it's just you've never had to compensate for anything" with that y/n opened the door and winked at him with an air of puckishness that made Booker stand at a dichotomy. he wanted to kill her and he wanted to spend all his time with her. He opened the door and behind her, he followed. 

Going through towards public toilets was not exactly how they thought they would spend their day. It smelt fucking rank and there was toilet paper, wet and stuck to the door. 

"Oh god." y/n pinched her nose, "That's so fucking chat.'"

"It's a public toilet, what are you expecting?" 

"Not the toilet. you are not mage so you probably can't smell their fascinare venom." y/n explained, "it's what they use to keep their food unconscious for a long period. see the coactus - what the vampire used on you the other day can't be held for too long, requires eye contact. so they use venom to keep in control. it smells like someone put a human kidney inside a blender with some shit." 

"Wow, that's very...vivid." 

"come on it's showtime." 

when they opened the door, Booker placed his gun up - the butt of it resting on his shoulders, y/n's hands glowed purple. There was a staircase when they open. it still unsurprisingly smelt like a dogs arse. Vampires were fucking pigs. it wasn't a pretty sight. The nest was very industrial looking, vamps feeding on every side of the walls. blood graffiti all over the walls, one with the very uncanny quote "abandon all hope, ye who enter". The queen and king though, they were lounging at the end of the nest on beautiful red velvet klinais. 

Y/n nodded for booker, to go and he wandered through the nest. 

"Hello. your majesty." y/n said addressing the queen, "hungry?" 

"Y/n, L/n." the queen sat up, "heard you were poking around."

"I wanted to greet you personally, though I could offer you a feast." 

the queen gave her an interested yet demonic glare, "what kind of feast?" 

" _Allium"_ y/n said, raising her hands, flicking her left forefinger in an orbital movement around her right hand before blasting a white smoke at the queen, "oh garlic does smell much better than fascinare." 

"no." the queen choked, "you should stop." 

"why is that?" y/n laughed, "you're killing innocent people." 

"yes. but we have your friend." 

y/n turned around, the king who she had sworn was with the queen before was holding booker by the neck. 

"Let them go." y/n gulped, "let him go. I don't care what you do with me. i know you lot love mage blood. I could be a feast enough for you. I know the reason you're doing this is that the blood banks don't taste right. so have me and then you can stomach it." 

"Why would we have you?" the king sneered, "he's the one that's immortal." 

The king lashed at bookers neck. It wasn't even just a bite, he was tearing at Bookers. y/n knew that he would survive but it still made her angry. how much pain would he be in? how much fear. 

"You should not have done that." Y/n's eyes glowed yellow, and a rustle and flaps sounded from outside the nest. her head fell back and then flipped forward. Shadows surrounded the place. Book glanced up, barely alive but not dead yet. They weren't shadows he realised, the were ravens, "the thing is. I don't like Booker that much but I don't hate him and don't like when people touch things that I do not hate." 

"wh-what are you doing?" the king snarled, "stop." 

"no!" y/n roared with a fiery intensity, y/n raised her glowing hand, "my pets. tear them apart." 

They did just that. every vampire was attacked by dark birds. the birds pecked, they dived, they bit, they tore until all that was left were bodies trailing the floor and blood painting the walls. as that happened Booker's neck healed, his senses came right, he was alive and ready. 

"Y/n" Booker said, "y/n. you can stop now. they're dead." 

But her powers consumed her, she couldn't hear him, she was out of control of everything. 

"Mon petit merdeux!" Booker roared, "it's okay! you can rest now." 

That seemed to wake y/n up. her eyes went back to e/c and her heart started to pound as she regained her senses. Reality clashed back to her, and the energy uses from her magic swung at her. She felt weak and dizzy and a wave of vertigo flushed through her body. 

"dickhead..." was the last thing she said before she fainted in Booker's arms. 


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut: here it is. Also this is my first time writing smut so......here goes being horny.

Y/n woke up with muddy head, that cleared like rushing water when she saw Booker. She took note when she saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw her eyes. 

"Hey, cunt." She whispered. 

"No dickhead, Mon petit merdeaux." 

"You added mon, dickhead." She teased him, trying to prop herself up. He ran over to her to help her, she almost whacked him and almost spat a retort but she decided to let him assist her. 

he crawled over on the other side of the bed and sat next to her. he carded a hand through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. 

"aw, touching people basti." y/n joked, then her face went red with how that sounded, "I meant as in towards your affliction of affection."

"Basti? most people call me booker or even seb. I don't like seb. but I've never heard Basti" 

"Yes dickhead. but I think we're way past me giving a fuck about your nicknames." 

"Do you always pass out from magic." Booker asked, his eyes suddenly becoming serious. Y/n fell back onto to the bed, she sighed. Booker fell back as well. He grabbed her face, He could see something scared her. something painted her face with anxiety. Booker murmured, "Tell me." 

"It's only if I lose control." She gulped, grabbing at the hand on her face. "Magic uses energy-" 

"That explains the coffee addiction." 

"Yeah." She huffed a laugh, "I had a boyfriend..." She started, "Fiance, actually. I used to call him Donatello, he was an artist." 

"He helped you?" He asked, his eyes not moving from y/n's. 

she licked her lips and nodded, "Yeah. he always helped me wake up from losing control. see it feels like drowning, suddenly you forget how to swim. it's frightening and at some point you just give up, let go of trying to gain control back. Don would be like rope, or a lifeboat. he pulled me out of it. like you." 

"Me?" Booker sat back, "me?" 

"you told me, "You can rest now." " She smiled, a deep blush blossoming on her cheeks, " and. and I need that. you were my lifeboat." 

Booker's thumb touched her lips, drawing attention to her lips. 

"I don't want to be too forward" his voice low, "but may I-" 

y/n grabbed his face and crushed their lip together. 

"yeah, mon petit merdeaux." Booker breathed, a kissed her again. y/n climbed on top of him, pulling at his shirt. Booker sat up and pulled it off. His hands drifted up her waist, inside her shirt. his voice became low and husky, "Is this okay?" 

"yeah." her hands drifted up to his abdomen, "Of course." 

Booker kissed her fiercely as if that was all he needed. His eyes darkening, not that there was a change in him but something clicked and got him going. he grabbed her shirt, y/n lifted her arms up to help him yank it off. he threw it on the floor, and y/n giggled at the normally broody immortal's sexiness or dorkiness? There was definitely a dorkiness to the sexual glint he was giving her. 

His lips landed on her neck, his hands planted on her bra clasp, her hands became tangled in his head. She could feel the wetness in her underwear, which dripped even more as she felt a hardening bulge. She moved, creating friction, and breathing became loud at fast between her and Booker. 

"Fuck mon petit merdeaux," He growled, his fingers unclipping her bra, she sat up again and pulled it off. as soon as it was off as if by magnetism Bookers mouth took in a nipple. his hands on her skirt, then down, down. he asked her again, "Is this okay?" 

"yes please." she smiled, grabbing his face again and shoving her tongue in his mouth, she pulled back, "you are wearing too much though." 

"Forgive me." He feigned an earnest apology, "I guess I was too lost in the art of your body." 

"That was smooth dickhead." She kissed him again, she moved her arse back and grabbed at his zipper but then stopped for a moment, "Is this alright?" [CONSENT WORKS BOTH WAYS KIDS]. 

"Alright, Mon Ange?" He hummed, it's perfect. He joined her hands and the fumbled with the zipper together, pulling it. her eyes went dark with lust. 

"Do mind if add a little magic to this?" She murmured. Booker sat back quickly, kicking of trousers and nodding vigorously, "Dickhead, I need to hear you say it." 

"Fuck. yes." He breathed, his chest heaving, "Pardieu! Please." 

Her eyes glowed gold and she flicked them at his arms. His arms flipped up, and ropes encircled around them. He pulled at them in surprise, in doing so they tightened. his heart picked up the pace, Marking Booker down as scared and horny. 

"Fuck me!" Booker howled, god he hadn't fucked like this before and god it felt good. something not euphoric but almost godly, or heavenly. It was beautiful, sexy, and rough. He wanted to pick more at this apple tree. 

"That's the idea." Y/n joked. She pulled down his underwear, her hand glided across his dick. Booker moaned loud pulling at his restraints harder, but remembered the tighter he pulled the tighter they got. If they broke his wrists, he wouldn't mind. They would heal, this memory, this night of spiritual and angelic sensations was forever in his mind. She was his goddess and he was her sacrifice. She was hungry for ecstacy, and he would happily give her that worship. 

He nodded at her, She pulled her underwear down her legs and hopped right on. 

"Cock!" She gasped, "fuck." She pulled at his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "God, dickhead. fuck." 

"Mon petit merdeaux." He smiled in mindless, thoughtless emotions, "You are something seraphic. The first muse, of the first song. heavenly, divine." 

"Stop speaking poetry you lunatic, I need to move, you're making me blush." y/n barely let out. Y/n grabbed at his shoulders and started moving her hips. Breathing, loud moans filling the air. Y/n's hands fell, then started moving up to the ropes. her eyes glowed again, the ropes let go. and That was enough for Booker. he gave her a dark look, and flipped her on the bed. 

"No more poetry, mon ange then?" He hummed with an air of gravelly sensuality. Booker grabbed onto y/n's hips. his mouth attack hers before biting down onto her as he trusted in. 

"oh shit." She yelped, now who was scared, excited, and horny. She kissed him, "Tell me, Basti, tell me."

"You are a goddess among us. even from an immortal. you are not something so meer. you are the ripest fruit." He whispered as trusted harder. "with wit and cleverness that no one I know can match. god." He moaned, "I want to worship you forever." 

That got Y/n, something about those words just made her let go whether it was the idea of someone liking her or even loving her like that or just his way with words. worship. That's a strong word. felt like sacrilege for her to hear that about herself. that's what pushed her over the edge. 

"I'm gonna...!" She exclaimed, he thrusted harder, she screamed, "Fuck. fuck me." 

"Do it. Let go. let go." He growled. At the darkness of his voice she let go and climaxed. He followed not long after. All the shit that may have been racing through their minds before all of this now quiet, the only thing that could be heard was deep, shallow breathing, as they tried regaining control over oxygen. Booker pulled out and flopped down next to her. 

"You're kinky." Y/n laughed, "There is something under there after all." 

"Do you have to always make a joke about everything." Booker tried scolding, but he couldn't keep a straight face. "Is it too late for me to ask you out on a date, Mon petit merdeaux." 

"No. Dickhead." Y/n bit her lip, then kissed him again, "I would like that very much." 

"Good." Booker laughed, 'Because no matter how much you annoy me, I like you....a lot." 

"I like you a lot too, and definitely not just because you're french." She poked his nose and felt a great weight lift off her shoulders.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, angst, their date gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone teach me french please.

The bar known as Lilith's emporium was a gothic type whiskey bar on Adelaide street, it was usually full of mages, werewolves, and occasionally vampires looking to be hooked up with some rather eldritch cocktail. Booker and y/n sat together on lovely bar couches, sharing a bottle together.

"This is disgusting." y/n spat. Bookers face glowed with amusement, "It tastes like a slaughterhouse.

How do you know what slaughterhouse tastes like?" Booker replied laughing, he kissed her head causing her face to go a deep blossoming shed.

"Trust me, when you follow in my line dickhead, you come out with weird experiences." 

"Like what?" Booker sat back, but placed his hand on her thigh, his eyes pinned together with interest. 

"Oh, well there was this one time I was taking down a serial killing werewolf and it turned out that serial killing werewolf was my fiance and-" She said, her eyes widened, "Sorry that's a mood killer. I don't know why I said that out loud." She rubbed her face in embarrassment. 

"And what?" Booker asked, eyes going soft in concern and empathy. He grabbed her hand from her face and cupped her cheek, "Tell me." 

She licked her lips, they had purple lipstick on them to fit with the goth aesthetic, she gulped and sighed, "I had to kill him. people were going to die. He was not going to stop unless I killed him." Tears dripped from her eyes, that unhappy memory became intimate though. Because despite how shit it was, Booker saw her. Booker saw her. past the mage stuff, past having to fight for justice. Past her having to kill her fiance. He thumbed the tears away and planted a forehead kiss on you. 

"I had a wife." Booker said, "And sons." 

"You did." She breathed, "huh." 

"They died. all from cancer. died angry and confused. mostly angry. all they had known of me was being a deserter. then all they knew was me being immortal. my last son begged me to share my gift. but I couldn't destiny refused to grant me such privilege. I hated myself." 

"Sometimes things like this. Magic, immortality. whatever. It feels more like a curse than a gift." y/n said, smiling at Booker, she grabbed his hands and kissed him, "I see past everything because I know who you are Basti." 

"and who am I?" 

"A dickhead." 

He bit his lips trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Gross." 

"What in gay hell?" 

Booker flipped his head back, there standing was Nile and Joe. Nile was the least surprising, Nile broke the exile rule as soon as andy let her out of her sight. Joe on the other hand was very, very shocking. 

"I'm supposed to be in exile." Booker tried reminding them, Nile rolled her eyes. Y/n gazed at them at interest. she couldn't tell who she was more attracted to. 

"Yes." Joe nodded, he was good at feigning annoyance, it was like a second nature, "I tried explaining that to copley-" 

"He's lying" Nile jumped in, chuckling, "As soon as copley was like "Booker's not answering his phone" Joe jumped up." 

"So these are other immortals?" y/n asked in wide-eyed interest. 

"Yes." Booker replied, "y/n this is joe and nile. y/n is my girlfriend." 

"Aww..." Y/n teased, "You called me girlfriend." 

"why do you tease me like this?" 

"cos it's fun." 

Joe laughed at the banter, he stuck his hand out to her, she took it and he kissed. 

"I like you. and you Nile, Booker talks bout you a lot." y/n said she stood up and patted Nile on the shoulder, "something about falling from a window." 

"So you're the mage?" Nile asked. 

"Yep, the one and only." y/n bowed dramatically. Joe furrowed his eyes, his interest in y/n deepening. 

"sorry a mage?"


End file.
